Optical fibers are widely used in numerous communications systems, as optical fibers provide transmission of data over longer distances and at higher bandwidths than do wire cables. Joining lengths of optical fibers or cables is far more sensitive and complex than joining conventional wire. Specialized fiber optic connectors are generally used when interfacing optical fibers or cables with one another or with switches and transceivers.
In one specific application where optical fibers are used to communicate between high speed servers, existing QSFP (Quad (4-channel) Small Form-factor Pluggable) 40 Gbps (or 40G, or 40 Gigabits per second) optical module/transceivers may be broken out into four optics pairs of 10 Gbps each. This optical layout may have an MPO (Multiple Fiber Push-on Pull-off) or MTP (a specific brand name for a connector which interconnects with MPO) connector with twelve optical pins, of which, four pairs (eight pins) are used to provide four channels of 10G.
Typically, breaking out these discreet channels is accomplished by using an MTP/MPO to 4×LC connector optical breakout cable. An LC connector is one form of a duplex fiber connector, and an LC connector is also known as a local connector, a Lucent connector, or a little connector. Other forms of duplex fiber connectors include, without limitation, SC connectors (subscriber connector, or square connector or standard connector), FC connectors (ferrule connector or fiber channel) and the like. Since many client server and switch connections today are 10G, the conversion from 40G to 10G is used to ensure that 10G clients have connectivity. This solution is manageable in small installations where a limited number of breakouts are required, such as TOR (top of rack) applications. However, as one starts adopting networking equipment (switches) that have higher density QSFP ports, e.g. thirty-two ports in one rack unit (an “RU” is about 1.75 inches high×19 inches length), the cable breakout solution may become problematic.